Gabriel (AFCoD)
Gabriel (ガブリエル Gaburieru) is a bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Gabriel is a confident and serious boy, and has a tendency to blurt out things that sound a little odd. He's clever and means well nonetheless. He loves studying and often talks about how fun it is, particularly mathematics. Gabriel loves studying but also wants to be able to study with others. Unfortunately, despite his confidence, he always gets bad grades at school. This dampens his spirits a little bit but he determines to keep trying no matter what. Gabriel is interested in Ran, and she will be the female player's rival for his affection if she wants to marry him. Below is a brief description about getting married in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. For more information, click Marriage. In order for Gabriel to live in Heartful City, the player must have two male and female unlockable Characters each, then ship at least 15 fish. After he appears, the protagonist can interact with him. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their happiness points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in David's case; a Handmade Chocolate), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player may have two children. Searching for a Book *Book Store *14:00 to 16:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Gabriel (Girl Player)/Ran (Boy Player) have 1 Flower OR you are married ---- Ran's Lack of Swimming Skill *Walk from Love Drop Village to Thistle Beach *9:00 to 12:00 *Not on Tuesday or Wednesday *Sunny weather *Gabriel (Girl Player)/Ran (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers OR you are married ---- From way up here *Heart Hills Private School: Rooftop *9:00 to 12:00 *Not on Tuesday or Friday *Sunny weather *Gabriel (Girl Player)/Ran (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers OR you are married ---- Path to the Future *Book Store: Ran's room *10:00 to 12:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny weather *Gabriel (Girl Player)/Ran (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers OR you are married Following a successful proposal, Gabriel and Ran approach the player in front of his/her house to announce their marriage. One month after viewing the 4th Rival Event, Gabriel and Ran will held their wedding ceremony. Upon getting a call from Gabriel or Ran in one morning (depending on gender), the player will be taken to the Church. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. Their respective families, as well as randomly chosen friends, will attend. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the wedding is over, the protagonist is immediately taken back to their house at 12:00. Two months after Gabriel and Ran get married, Ran will have a red cross above her head when the player approaches her. Here, the player will learn that she has been thinking about having a baby with Gabriel. If her request is accepted, Gabriel and Gabriel will have a daughter named Gavin. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelors